Mine
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One-Shot Jonny's musings about a certain red headed consultant! Based on a Bob Marley quote I thought suited them quite well! #TeamJanny


_**A/N: Yes I have other things I should be doing, other stories to be updating but I'm really on a #TeamJanny Fix that I need to write about!**_

_**One-shot based on a quote from Bob Marley! **_

_**Just some musings I came up with... #TeamJanny love them! I just think the writers should leave them to be happy! Lol.**_

_**So here it is, so please be nice :) x x x**_

* * *

_"If she's amazing,_

_she won't be easy,._

_If she's easy.,_

_she won't be amazing._

_If she's worth it, _

_You won't give up,_

_You're not worthy..._

_Truth is, _

_Everybody is going to hurt you:_

_You just gotta find the ones worth suffering for" - Bob Marley x x x_

* * *

She was sitting down when I first met her, my eyes rested on her as I was standing just entering the People's Skills Course, I remember the way her hair fell, the way her seating position showed she didn't want to be approached, but I just had to approach her, she was a temptress, she teased all my senses and she'd done nothing.. yet.

I was surprised that I actually managed this, the red haired temptress in bed with me... but as soon as I thought I had done something special, she utter words that would crush my normal cheeky smile, _"It never happened..."_

* * *

The next time I saw her was on my first day at work, Holby City Hospital,

I saw that she recognised me, she was even more annoyed when I'd be introduced as a nurse, I'd been found out I'd lied about what I did, but I remind myself why I did that, she said she saved lives, she was a consultant, how on earth was I supposed to compete with that just being a nurse?

But her anger didn't last long as before the day was out, I got the re-match I wanted, me and her, this time not in a comfy bed, not even in a romantic setting, it was in the store cupboard filled with sick bowls, towels, hardly special, yet I didn't care as I had her there with me.

Hot.

Passion.

Sexy.

Fiery.

Maybe working at Holby City wouldn't be all bad.

* * *

It's hard to be with a woman like Jac Naylor,

She isn't easy,

She isn't forgiving,

She isn't sorry.

She doesn't trust easily,

Yet I am set to change that, or so I hope.

We've had an on/off relationship, I think the fiery red headed consultant thought this was all about sex, but it never has been, even if it is the way we started out.

I was starting to lose grip on reality.

Now my every waking moments were based on her.

Her Smile.

Her Scowl.

Her Laugh.

Her Eyes.

Her Hair.

She was unique, special, and she was mine...

Or so I thought.

I was wrong, she pushed me away, we fought and then all of a sudden bam, she'd slept with somebody else.

She said it meant nothing.

But I couldn't have just slept with somebody else...

She meant to much to me, even though she claimed a lot of times that their isn't an 'us' just me and just her.

Why did it have to be so hard with her?

I let her walk away, well fly away as she then went off to Japan for six weeks.

* * *

Then she came back, earlier than I had planned for,

She caught me on the hop without a speech.

I was blind sighted I had to say.

She looked as stunning as ever when she returned.

I was proud of her, she come back after six weeks, acuiring her new skill.

It killed me, this situation.

I told her we could be civil because we worked together.

I didn't want to be civil, I just wanted her...

* * *

I thought after she told me she loved me things would changed.

Was I stupid? Yes.

Because she was still the same, underneath it all.

She pushed me away.

Never let me in.

As hard as I tried, she just couldn't do it.

I wasn't worthy enough.

I wanted to marry her.

But it was enough.

She slapped me and pushed me away.

How could I leave?

Someone had once said to me,

_"If she's amazing,_

_she won't be easy,._

_If she's easy.,_

_she won't be amazing._

_If she's worth it, _

_You won't give up,_

_You're not worthy..._

_Truth is, _

_Everybody is going to hurt you:_

_You just gotta find the ones worth suffering for"_

How could I describe Jac Naylor?

She was definitely Amazing,

She definitely wasn't Easy,

And she was definitely Worth it.

That is why I am planning on starting a life with her,

she will be my wife,

she'll be the mother to my children

She'll be mine.

All mine.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


End file.
